


Bara Boys Winter Wonders

by yanyansguts



Category: Barafell, Barahorror, Baraswap, Baratale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/yanyansguts
Summary: Winter is here, so is December! Each day a ship will be posted here!Reader insert and Sanscest.All will be labeled.





	1. Sweaters (Blue x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 : Sweaters  
> Ship: Blue x Reader  
> Reader type: Gender Neutral

Blue tapped his chin while you showed off your festive choices in sweaters you had bought while out at the store. 

"I'm not familiar with styling choice ___,But their all so beautiful on you!" He clapped his large hands together as his eye sockets sparkled at your appearance. 

"Thanks Blue, But I need to know which one." Blue's smile dropped to a nervous one, his gaze breaking yours as he sighed. "I-I don't think I can help you.." You stared at him before shaking your head. "Pick one, I won't be mad." He whined. "But ___!" He looked down at you before choosing your 3rd one out of the 11 you had bought.

 

"Blue?" You slid your card to the cashier while returning your sweaters that you had bought. "Do you.. have a festive sweater?" Blue shook his head. "Oh my goodness! We have to get you one!" Blue gave a confused look before shaking his head. "N-No! That's a waste of time! I can barely find clothes that fit me, I doubt they have a sweater for me!" His cheeks flushed terribly. "Cmon!" You grabbed his hand and ran to the men's section. 

Blue sighed as he tried fixing the tight collar of his sweater, you hummed. "It-its too tight!" Blue complained and huffed, getting frustrated. "Jeez, is there anything here that fits you?" You rummaged through the sweater bin, growling quietly. "You." Blue said in a flirtatious tone before choking. You snorted and helped him take the sweater off, kissing his cheek. "That's sweet of you Blue, but something you can wear." Blue aw'd and held you close. "I could go shirtless." You rolled your eyes while Blue laughed. "Yeah, cause my parents want to see your blue abs." Blue purred quietly as you rubbed his cheek. "Heh~"

Once Blue finally found a perfectly fitting sweater that looked adorable on him, he had already ripped 6 and torn 2. You two paid for the damages and paid for the perfect sweater then made your way home. "Blue, Merry Christmas." Blue snickered and kissed your cheek. "Merry Christmas, ____."


	2. Winter Walk (Red x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Winter Walk  
> Ship: Red x Reader  
> Reader type: Gender Neutral

Red gripped your cold, twitchy hand and held it in his large, warm one. "Cold, doll?" 

You nodded, snuggling your face into your fluffy scarf. Your body was leaned against his as you both took a chilly walk through the park's walking trail. You both had already slipped on some ice, but to your luck none of you had gotten hurt. 

"Maybe we should go when it's not so damn cold." Red grumbled before you gave him a 'told you so look'. Red chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, kissing your forehead. "Sugar, you're too much." 

You smiled and sighed, watching your breath flow out into the cold wind. "It's beautiful though." Red nodded in agreement. "This is probably the most I've worked out all year." You both laughed quietly and continue walking. During your sweet walk, some children ran past you both. "How cute." Red rolled his eye lights at the comment. "Hey, it least they aren't dogs." Red stick out his tongue and shivered. "Disgusting creatures..." He hissed.

By the end of the walk, you both got into your car and headed home. Once home, you hoped onto the couch while Red made some popcorn then watched a movie together.


End file.
